Garrian EmeraldStrike
Biography Garrett was born on Maridun. He was a year old when he was brought to the Jedi temple. Garrett was 16 hen he began his training with his jedi master. When the Clone Wars began he was 22 and had just became a Jedi Knight. He and his master went to Cardia shortly after the battle of Geonosis. They were attacked by General Grievous and Garrett lost his right leg to him. Garrett was brought to a medical station after that and got his cyborg leg. When the New Republic came Garrett became a member of Luke Skywalkers New Jedi Order. In the Legacy era Garrett fought with jedi to defeat the Sith Empire. During the Clone Wars Garrett was a fieldmarshal. Friends FieldMarshal Garrett currently has three best friends and a few other friends. Best friends: Boba silverhawk, Stardust Galaxyblade, Davish Primestaff. Other friends: Vesper One, Mercenary Bane Space Battle in the Outer Rim (Before Clone Wars as a padawan) "Take over the ship and take all the loot." -Trandoshan Captain Dheeb. Garrett and his Master were in the Outer Rim when they were attacked by their shutttle was boarded by Trandoshan pirates. They had to escape in an escape pod and were stranded in space for a few days. Eventually a team of Republic soldiers found them and brought them back to Coruscant. Encounter With The Black Sun When Garrett was in training he was on a mission when his starfighter was caught in a tractor beam and was brought to a Black Sun base. He was held prisoner but eventually he broke out with his strength and used the force to destroy door. He got his saber back and went to a Black Sun starfighter and went back to Coruscant. At first they thought he was Black Sun, but Garrett told them that he was a Jedi padawan which he was. The 316th Battalion Striker and Blaster were his Arc troopers during the Clone Wars. Garrett and his Captain, Keeli, promoted them to Arc trooper in the begining of the second year of th e Clone War. The Colors and some Other Known Troopers Garretts battalion colors were brownish. There of his other troopers were, Blow, Hacker, Joker, and War-lover. How Keeli Survived Keeli survived on Ryloth and was reassigned to Garrett because Garretts original second in comm and had died. Battle Of Geonosis Garrett arrived with the rest of the jedi and battled in the the Geonosis arena. When the droids came out Garrett hadn't seen them before and found that it wasn't that hard destroying them. He had just became a Jedi Knight. Then the clones came from the skies in the gunships and picked up the jedi. Garrett and his master attacked the spire and battled Geonosians and battle droids. The separatist leaders had already escaped and Garrett found a copy of the Death Star plans and took them with him but he some how lost them when he was heading to the jedi temple to bring to the council. Battle On Cardia " Garrett, wait!" -Garretts's master Garrett and his master went to the planet Cardia. They were leading a battalion of clones. A squad of clones was from Garrett's new battalion, the 316th battalion. The squad was his Captain, Keeli, Striker and blaster before being arc troopers, and a trooper named Blow. image20130126-13-00-08.jpg|Garret in his Jedi battle class image20130126-13-00-19.jpg|Garrett in Mercenary Class image20130124-19-17-48.jpg|Garrett with different hair style on his mercenary speeder image20130126-13-00-33.jpg|Garrett in his SIth class image20130126-13-01-11.jpg|Garrett in Trooper Battle class They were trying to get the Separatist out of the capital city. The droids were in pleniful groups and it wasn't easy destroying them. General Grievous himself was there and when Garrett and his former Jedi master battled him Garrett ran at Grievous and lost is Right leg. Garrett was brought to the Medical station near by after Grievous was drawn away. Battle for Ryloth Garrett went to Ryloth after Wat Tambor was drawn away to destroy the remaining droids. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were there too but Garrett was on his own with his battalion. He didn't find much droids but he found secret Separatist plans that told about future separatist plots. He got on his speeder and headed for the assault ship where the rest of his battalion was. he came with the plans and went to the command center in the ship and contacted the Jedi temple. The Jedi temple told him to bring back the plans but leave his battalion there, so Garrett got in his Jedi starfighter and headed for Coruscant and the jedi temple to find out what was in the plans... Battle over Cristophsis Garrett went with Anakin to destroy Trench's blockade over Christophis and led a fighter squadron. The droid fighters out numbered them and they needed to refuel so they went back to the Resoloute and refueled then plunged back into battle. They then had to return to the Resouloute because Obi-wan Kenobi called them to go back behind the moon. Garrett stayed on the ship while Anakin went to Obi-wan's cruiser. Battle on the Surface Garrett helped Bail Organa on the surfae after Anakin came. He destroyed the waves of droids by himself. Death Watch Attackers Garrett was on his Cruiser, The Elite, when he was attacked by two Death Watch Mandalorians. The two madalorians made it to the bridge and killed three cre members and wounded one other. The attackers killed several clones through out the ship. Garrett eventually found them but they knocked Garrett over and flew through the ship and stole a shuttle to go back to a Death Watch camp. War On Malastare Traveling to Malastare When traveling to Malastare they came out of hyperspace for no reason. When they left hyper space a Separatist Cruiser was there and it sent boarding craft to board The Elite. The boarding craft dropped super battle droids into the ship and the super battle droids fought Garrett's clones. The clones didn't do good in all the parts of the ship but that was because some of those parts only had a few clones there. Garrett destroyed many super battle droids. There was then a sudden call that the bridge was under attack. Garrett rused there with Captain Keeli. They found the bridge under control of super battle droids and Assaj Ventress. Garrett dueled Ventress and forced her to leave the ship. The clones eventually finished off the remaining droids. Begining of the Battle Garrett's ship finally arrived at Malastare. Jedi Generals Skywalker and Windu were already there probably because of the delay from the Separatist. But someone had sent The Elite out of hyperspace so that ment that someone in Garrstt's crew was a traitor. Garrett questioned several of the crew members. He finally found the traitor. It was a officer. He didn't say he did it but Garrett sensed he was the traitor and because he sounded guilty. Garrett and his men then got on the gunships and went to the planets surface. They were ordered to protect a fuel station there and they protected it well. Then they went to Windu and Skywalker after the battle and thats when they saw the Zillo Beast. The Zillo Beast had been tamed and it was being ready to be brought to Coruscant. The B3 Ultra Battle Droid First Encounter Garrett was on his ship when he found out about the Ultra battle droids. He was boarded by five of them when Separatist fleet attacked his cruiser in the Outer Rim. The droids were one of the best kinds of droids the Separatist had but the droids were to expensive for the Separatist to make alot of so thats why they were rare. There were also super battle droids attacking but the Untra Battle droids did a huge threat to the Hangar. Losing to the Ultra Battle Droids While battling in the cruiser the droids made it to the reactor Garrett and his best men barely made it out of the ship alive. The ship exlosion sent the escape pod out of control. It wasn't long until a search part found the pod. 2nd Year of the Clone war, Battle of Umbara The fields Garrett and the 316th Battalion arrived shortly after the battle begun and his battalion went into action to attack a second air base simalr to the one the 501st was attacking. Garrett and his men charged through the fields battling Umbarans. They had trouble with the mobile heavy cannons just like the 501st but they had more tanks to destroy them. They eventually made it to the second air base and Garrett put Keeli in charge. Garrett was going on his other missions that he had to do secretly, destroy the bunkers. The Trandoshan Pirates When Garrett was heading to the first bunker, Grek, he met a Trandoshan camp. He heard them talking about a missing Rancor. Just then they spotted Garrett and opened fire. Garrett fought them and alomost all of them were dead or wounded. Dheeb then came out of the small canyon with two other Trandoshans. "We meet again," said Garrett. "Yes," agreed Dheeb. Dheed was a few years older but didn't look much different. Garrett wounded Dheeb's healer and knocked out his other Trandoshan. Dheeb then retreated to bunker Krill where the rest of the Trandoshans were but Garrett did not know that. Clones then came to Aresst Dheeb's two best men. Bunker Grek Right after Dheeb Garrett found Grek. He took the elevator under ground. Two umbaran commanders were guarding the elevator and garrett stabbed them both. He continued on finding a patrol of battle droids and two umbarans guarding another door. Garrett destroyed the droids and killed the Umbarans. He eventually made it to the General, Ennodius. Ennodius fired at Garrett but Ennodius was no match for Garrett. Garrett easily knocked him unconsicous and had clones arrest the Umbaran. Garrett was to blow up the bunkers and arrest their generals. Bunker Usk Garrett had the bomb squad blow up Grek just like how he will for Grek and Krill. Garrett made it into Krill. He destroyed battle droids and killed Umbarans. Garrett foun General Farr-ness and fought him. The bomb squad and the clones that aressted Ennodius came in. They aressted Farr-ness and started setting the charges. Bunker Krill Garrett walked into the elevator shaft. There were destroyed battle droids. What could have destroyed these droids? wondered Garrett. He got out of the elevator and there were more droids. he went down a hall way and turned and then saw Trandoshans fighting Umbarans and battle droids. Garrett leaped into the action and started killing his enemies. He went down the next hall way fight trandos and Umbarans. He found three Trandoshan leaders. "Kill him!" shouted Commander Krussk. Garrett killed Medic Skrisst and forced Gunner Mrash to the ceiling. He then killed Commander Krussk with a ultamite force push. Garrett found that he had ultamite force powers and how rare it was that jedi had these powers. The Airfield Garrett jumped on his speeder and left Bunker Krill. He was going to join Keeli on his fight on the second air base. He arrived to see his battalion still locked in battle with the Umbarans. Only one of the four Umbaran Moblie cannon was left standing. Garrett jumped onto the cannon and found a way to cut into the cannon. He forced the driver out and used the cannon to destroy a separatist dreadnaught. The Republic was getting closer to winning the air battle and taking the capital city. Anicent SIth Academy Garrett was on a scouting mission. The Umbaran captial city was taken over. He traveled up a hill and there was a sith. Garrett fought the sith then continued up the hill. He found a Sith academy. He found a holocron and used it to enter. He fought many training droids and dark versions of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Mace Windu. He made it to the end and found Darth Maul and Savage Opress. He forced the two sith to retreat and Garrett left the few Sith apprentices left there alone. Finding the Albino Rancor Garrett was heading to the gunship when he found the Albino Rancor the Trandoshans were talking about. Garrett tried to avoid it but the Rancor saw him. Garrett fought hard against the Rancor and finally tamed the beast. Destroy the Factory on Excarga Orbital Battle/Attack the Factory/Becoming Arcs Second year of the clone wars...The battle in space was not hard. They just had to make a hole in the blockade and then they sent in a cruiser to the surface. The cruiser sent gunships to the surface and the 316th battalion marched to the droid factory. They broke through the door and Striker, Blastster, Striker,and Blow were assigned to destroy the factory. Garrett and Keeli fought outside and guarded the facotry with the rest of the battalion. When the clones got to the reactor, they set the detonator. They found that they had to hand detonate it. Striker, Blaster, and Blow agreed to blow up the factory together. The factory was producing ultra battle droids and Defoliator tanks. They blew up the factory together and were stranded inside the wreckage for 23 minutes. Then the search parties found them. But Blow was not near them. He was later found dead. Striker and Blaster went to the medical station near by. Thats when Garrett and Keeli gave them the ranks arc trooper for their bravery to destroying the factory. Blow would have been made a Arc trooper too but unfotunatly he was dead. Ambush When the Republic were leaving, the Separatist were too. Many transports carrying Defoliator tanks and ultra battle droids were going with a few Separatist ships. Garrett launched his fighter with a squad of arc 170s and Z-95 starfighters. They started destroying many of the transports. No transports left with the rest of the Separatist fleet, but there were still ultra battle droids out there. Skirmish Battle on Maridun (Second year of the Clone War) Garrett went to his home planet with a acclamator class frigate. Maridun was under attack by the Separatist. Garrett landed with his battalion and his clones marched to the Separatist tower that had been made there. Delta Squad had been chosen to go into the tower and destroy it. They went in and found the power core. Scorch set the detonator while Fixer hacked a panel, Boss destroyed some droids, and Sev sniped some droids. They madeito u t and blew up the tower. Garrett thanked them for saving his home planet after the battle. War on Mon Calamari When the Republic arrived at Mon Calamarai, Garrett was incharge of the space battle. Garrett and his cruiser, The Elite came out of hyper space with two other cruisers. Garrett got in his Jedi inteceptor and launched from the hangar with two fighter squadrons of Arc-170s. The fighters attacked the separatist fleet and fought there for a while. They left when The Resoloute went to get the Gungans then came back. Escape From Kavado Garrett was at the Escape at Kavado. He flew around with Plo Koon firing at the starfighters and turrets. Garrett wasn't battling there long before he had to leave for another mission. 1st Battle for Felucia Meeting Light Rebellion. Garrett and the 316th came to Felucia and it was under attack. A rebellion caleld Light Rebellion was blockading the planet. The Light Rebellion was owned by Stardust Galaxyblade. Garrett landed on the surface in a gunship. He founs Stardust and some of his Light Rebellion troopers in a forest of giant flowers. Garrett and Stardust teamed up to fight the attacking droids. Grievous Garrett and Stardust walked on throught the forest witha squad of clones and Light Rebellion troopers. They found a separatist outpost and a Separatist landing craft in it. They attacked the outpost and the door opened and unleashed the dwarf spider droids. They easily destroyed the dwarf spider droids. They went into the outpost and Grievous was there with a tactical drid ath is side. Garrett and Stardustf fought the cyborg general and took the tacticald droids head. They brought it back to a Light Rebellion camp and foundth e secrets that lay in it. The secrets revealed how to stop the Separatist from taking over Felucia. The Control Ship Garrett and Stardust got in there starfighters. They attacked the Separatist droid controls hip they flew into the ship like Anakin Skywalker did in Naboo. They fired at the reactor core and barely got out in time. The troops on the ground were fighitng the droid army andt hen suddenly the droidsd eactivated. All the troopers said their hoorays and whatever. Invasion of Tatooine The invasion of Tatooine happened sometime in the middle of the second year of the Clone War. Garrett got a call from X1 and his younger brother, X2, that their base on Tatooine was baeing invaded by the Separatist and that a small fleet was over the planet. Battle of Quell Ground battle Garrett and the 316th battalion landed on Quell in the second year of the Clone War. Sky battle When Garrett was done on the surface he went back to The Elite. When he was about to leave with Aayla Secura's cruisers, a separatist fleet came out of hyper space. The three Republic cruisers were under attack. Garrett and Aayla sent a distress signal to the Jedi Council. Anakin Skywalker and the Resoloute came out of hyper space. Garrett left in his badly damaged cruiser when the Resoloute left. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Human Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:Member